Give me Fireworks
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: It's the New Year, and Namine has made an oath to give her husband the best night of his life; what else is needed to be explained besides Namixas smut? WARNING, Heavy Lemon.


Declaimer: "I do now own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Hey everyone, look what I got! Another lemon one-shot dealing with my most favorite blonde pairing of all, Namine and Roxas! This one is going to be much dirtier than my other pieces; so if you can't handle it, don't read it or flame it please. This is also an old birthday and request gift for my good friend _**Caitlyn-4479**_; she has been a huge supporter towards all my Namixas fics and I think she deserves a prize! Happy BELATED Birthday Cait! :D"

Give me Fireworks

Namine took a sip of her eggnog that was covered in rum, as she started to get tipsy with the girls. They were at some local bar for New Year's Eve, enjoying the holiday together before they had to go home and celebrate it with their separate families. Namine was the most drunk of all, never having tolerance for alcohol or ethanol in her drinks. She swayed sluggishly in her seat as the girls began to exchange New Years resolutions to each other, making promises that were sure to be broken.

Larxene was up next, her voice brimmed with confidence, "This year, I'm going to breakup with Axel."

Aqua laughed with mockery, "Oh come on, Larxene. You say that every year, but you never go through with it. Just marry the guy already!"

"Shut up! This time, I'll be sure to end it!" She declared defiantly, never being one for marriage.

Olette snickered from the display, turning over to the bubbly and flaxen-haired girl, "So Namine, what's your New Years resolution?"

The girl snapped away from her drink before giving a naughty giggle, causing her friends to become wary. Namine announced with sinful pride, "I'm going to give my husband the best sex he ever had!"

Larxene hollered with enjoyment towards the claim, Aqua sitting there in shock as Olette's face turned beat red. People stared over at the group of girls, muttering against their drinks as they began to gossip over their behaviors. Aqua gave a swift glare at the other patrons, causing them to turn around with fear.

Larxene grabbed hold of Namine's shoulder, pulling the girl over to her as she continued to laugh, "That's the spirit! And I thought you didn't have it in you!" She encouraged the girl to take another drink, trading hers over to her.

Aqua though snatched the beverage away from intoxicated girl, "Larxene, stop it!" She carefully scolded the woman, her voice stern and motherly, "You know Namine wouldn't be acting this way if she wasn't drunk."

"Oh Aqua, you're no fun." She glanced over at the girl who began to get teary, seeing as her drink was taken away, "Can't you see Namine wants to fulfill her oath? You can't deny a resolution, you know. You must preserve it!"

Olette shook her head in shame, "Honestly, Namine isn't that type of girl. She's way too innocent."

"No, I'm not! I'll make sure to make him the victim tonight!" The inebriated female rebutted, tilting her body over to the side as she tried to maintain her balance.

"You say it girl! I support you one-hundred percent!" Larxene howled with victory, pumping a fist in the air with excitement.

"Larxene!" Aqua shouted inside the bar, striking more looks.

Olette sighed humorously towards her friends, gazing over at the remote blonde who began to pout, "It's getting late, I'm going to drop Namine off home before she says any other vulgar information." She softly declaimed to the others, already maneuvering the young and petite girl from her seat.

Larxene snuffed at the idea, but soon grinned with amusement, "Better do that before Roxas gets home! I'm sure she wants to surprise him!" She snickered evilly from her remark, retrieving a death glare from both females.

"Don't worry, Larxy! I'll be sure not to disappointment him!" Namine affirmed daringly, giggling as her mind went straight to the gutter. Olette dragged her out of the saloon, making sure that Namine wouldn't trip on herself.

"Good luck, Namine!" Larxene kindly supported, turning over at Aqua's disapproving stare, "What?"

RxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxN

Roxas entered the fairly lit house, the doorknob jingling as he tried to take out his keys from the inserted hole. He and Namine had been a married for a good year now, living in a quiet neighborhood inside a duplex foundation. He had just came back after drinking the night with the boys, the countdown to New Years already over as they celebrated the event together inside some sports bar. He was finally able to take out his keys, closing the door behind him as he shook off the debris of snow that was on him. He slipped his coat and other winter accessories off, placing them on the rack that was by the door. His eyes adjusted to the room as he shook off the last bit of intoxication that had seeped into his blood stream, relishing in the warmth that the house provided.

He called out; noticing the kitchen light was on, "Namine?" He walked towards the hall in order to inspect her location. He got a call from Olette earlier saying she had dropped his wife home, explaining how she had gotten herself drunk. So, in concern for his spouse, Roxas departed his outing with the guys in order to make sure she was okay.

"Namine, where are you?" He asked aloud, scouting each room until he had reached the kitchen.

"Roxas…" He heard a familiar feminine voice moan, edging forward inside the kitchen.

He walked around the cooking counter that was at the center of the room, gasping as he saw Namine sprawled on the floor, her outfit seducing him as she continued to groan through those enticing cherry lips. The twenty-three year old female was wearing a white and cotton like lingerie, her undergarment framing her assets to little imagination. Her brassiere cupped her breasts comfortably, magnifying them to full bloom as she heaved heavily on the floor. The equipped undergarment had a silk and transparent robe that went over the bottom of her bra, ending at the rim of her underwear.

"Namine…!" Roxas exclaimed derisorily, resisting the arousing rush that spread down to his pants. He tried to pick the girl up, realizing her attire was something she had wore on their wedding night, "What are you doing?" He asked worriedly, feeling like she was really not herself.

She reacted towards the sound of his voice, opening her eyes slothfully to gaze at him. A smile bloomed on her face, her pale blue eyes shadowing over her lust, "Roxas, you're home…" She tried to capture his lips, but he stopped her out of concern, "Namine, you're drunk. Olette already told me what happened; now come on, let's get you to bed." Besides, he felt like he was taking advantage of her if he complied with her wishes, despite the fact she was his wife.

The woman pouted over the rejection, "But Roxas, I need to fulfill my New Year's resolution."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" He asked with slight interest and curiosity, looping his arms underneath her body, though she pushed him away before he could lift her.

She giggled teasingly, lifting her mouth close to his right ear as she gave it a soft lick, whispering huskily inside his ear, "To turn your world upside down." He blushed immensely from her tone, grabbing her shoulders in order to steady himself from dropping over in excitement.

He gulped heavily as he gave Namine a stern look, "Namine, you need to rest. You're not your…" He was cut off as she claimed his lips, pressing her body against his as her breasts began to ooze upwards on his chest.

Roxas tried not to give in, feeling shameful over the erection that was starting to rise in his pants. He shook off the needed desire though, pulling the girl away from him, "Namine, stop it!" The expression he got though wasn't something he expected from his wife.

She had tears coming down her unscarred face, her cheeks red from the raw emotion that was consuming her, "Roxas, why won't you let me?" She asked innocently, begging him as she eased herself back into his embrace, "I want to please you, I want this tonight."

She just held him, taking no steps in groping him or tasting him as she whimpered into his shirt. Roxas laced his arms around her, recognizing the broken voice to be his Namine, taking in account how the weariness of the alcohol was washing away. She held him tighter, taking in his cologne as it enticed her, her mouth watering over the possibilities she could do to make him claim her. She moaned as she felt the heat of his breath caress over her bare neck, tampering her insides to squirm in excitement.

"I do want this…how can I not with you dress like that?" He asked seductively, his sexual instincts driving him to the edge as he nudged his arousal into her. Namine gasped from the hardness, retracting back before settling it between her thighs, rubbing it into her sacred area with crucial touches.

She brought herself away from Roxas's chest, becoming enchanted by the obscure look he gave her. She knew he wanted this; the bulge in his pants pretty much gave it away as proof of evidence. Like a thunder strike, once she flashed a teasing tongue from between her lips he had claimed her mouth with his. It was a hungry and aggressive kiss, knocking her off balance as he banged her back against the kitchen counter. He compressed his body into hers, taking-in every curve as his hands began to trace over them. Namine moaned hotly between their lips, sweat appearing on their faces as the moist breath of hot air clouded over their visions.

He dove his tongue deep inside her temple, grazing every inch of wet saliva that dripped, gathering his own to penetrate inside her mouth. Namine circled his arms tightly around his neck, bringing him closer as she ordered him to open his mouth. She indulged in the sweetness of alcohol that remained on his tongue, sucking on the appendage with great eagerness. Roxas growled deeply in his chest, vibrating against her chest as he felt the hardened nipples through her bra. He was losing air as she continued to ravish his mouth, mocking him as she drew her tongue in and out, making love to his mouth for once. He arched her back as he brought his weight upon her, educing her to whimper as his erection soothed over her slim cotton underwear.

It wasn't long until the dribble that existed inside their mouths began to overflow, dripping down between them as it slithered across their chins, creating a complete mayhem of moist eagerness. There were wet slapping noises between their kisses, feminine moans and deep groans creating a symphony of erotic temptation, echoing across the secluded kitchen. He dragged his lips over to her chin, his wicked tongue meeting with her sinful ones as they meshed together once again. It was at this moment that Namine took advantage over his twitching and burning member, sliding her knee upwards as it made contact with the rigid limb through the security of his pants. She began to rub her knee into the erection, motioning it from the package that hanged over at the base, rising up as she outlined the length. Roxas groaned heavily from the wave of pleasure, catching himself from falling over as she continued to stroke his member with her knee.

She grabbed his face, bringing his lips back on hers, salvaging his mouth as her tongue snaked its way back in. He couldn't believe how aggressive she was being, but he noticed the huge blush that was on her face, smiling between their sloppy but thrilling kiss with amusement. She moaned shamefully, resisting the urge to back down as the ember that sizzled inside the elixir she drank began to dim down. She soon brought her hands under his shirt, sliding them up in order to relish the lines of muscles that had formed over the years of his youth. She moaned elatedly as she pressed her palm against the tone skin, her fingers grazing over the flesh as it twitched with sensation. It was at this moment that Roxas began to copy her advances, his hands traveling across the soft tissue of her body's surface, edging so lightly to the base of her concealed breasts.

Namine pressed her knee into his arousal as a reaction, feeling his fingers begin to enter the underside of her bra, grazing the skin of her breasts. She soon felt him retract his wet tongue from hers, gasping as he brought it down to her neck, sucking on the flesh as he nibbled it with his teeth. The blonde female heaved exhaustingly as the stream of his saliva trickled down her collarbone, sliding down from her neck. She soon remembered her purpose, pushing him away as she attacked his neck instead. Roxas was shocked by the reaction, but was soon silence with a groan, feeling the texture of Namine's small lips and tongue glide across his neck, all the way to his earlobe. She sucked on the base with small whining noises, enticing him from the sound as her breathing stung the sensitive tissue.

She then began to rip his shirt off, pulling the top from over his torso, to his chest, and soon, over his head. She carelessly threw the chemise behind her, hearing it collide to the floor as she began to trail her kisses downwards.

"Namine…" Roxas passionately whispered, her devious tongue licking with a cross like pattern over his exposed chest. He weakly brought his hands up, shooting them inside her bra as they reached the naked flesh of her bare breasts. Namine gasped as he squeezed the tender orbs, causing the brassiere to lose its support as it twisted itself above her chest. Namine squirmed from the strokes he began to motion on her breasts, his fingers foraging over her pink nipples as he pinched them.

She tried to not to let herself get distracted, 'I need to make him say my name…' She concluded stubbornly inside her mind, edging his member with aggressive shoves with her knee. She patted his double attachments, pressuring them lightly as she twisted them mischievously.

"Namine…!" He yelped with ecstasy, tenderly grasping her breasts for support, tilting his thumbs over her stiffed nipples, rubbing them in circles. It was like a battle, pleasuring the other with touches that were just too hard to resist, husband and wife reviving their passion as the New Year began to settle in.

She stubbornly refused to let him control her, always ending up as the victim in the end. She lazily brought the edge of her lips over his flat nub that was imprinted on his chest, stroking the nipple with the tip of her tongue as she coated it with her own spit. Roxas snarled at the warm liquid, shivering as she spread her tongue across, kissing the tip as the blunt surface of her teeth scraped over it. She went over and did the same to the other one, continuing the pattern of her knee's friction against his male appendage.

Roxas grabbed hold of her flimsy robe, ripping it off with an ungraceful yank, pulling one of her legs around his waist. He then took hold of her bra, lifting it roughly from across her chest, breaking the strings as they snapped off. Namine yelped from the sudden hostility towards her clothing, scolding Roxas with an embarrassing look on her face.

He ignored her squeal of distress, grinning wickedly at her, "It's not my fault you're being too damn hot." He deeply explained, pressuring her breasts together as he marveled their glow.

Namine fidgeted from his callous gropes, craving his hands to touch her wet womanhood as it soaked her bush from beneath her revealing panties. Roxas could smell her arousal, the stench of her fluids overtaking the air as it continued to leak through her passage. He became high over the aroma, his member twitching against her leg as it yearned to be coated by the nectar that oozed out.

"Namine, you're too divine." He complimented his wife lovingly, feeling her hands begin to fumble for his belt.

He began to feel nervous for her, wondering if she really was going to go forward what she had in mind, "Namine…?" She blushed, taking her attention back on his chest, licking across the valley of his sweat as she traveled over his tense and upper torso. He graveled over the hold she was getting on him, urging his hands to massage her aching breasts. He pressed his thumb into her nipples, forcing pressure on them as she lightly gasped from the treatment. She continued her display of affection, kissing his chest while taking small nips with her dripping and starving tongue.

It took her awhile, but soon enough, she was able to unfasten the bandages to his pants, unzipping the lock that caged his excited arousal. She instinctively stalked over his length with the tips of her fingers, causing it to shiver through the shadows of the boxer he wore. It was at this moment Namine began to reel back to her original façade, her fingers trembling as she never felt the raw material before, not like this.

She drew back, causing Roxas to be disoriented and a bit disappointed, studying over her form. He had the urge to scream, missing her touches as she embraced herself with a horrid look on her face.

"Namine…?" He asked restlessly, trying to control his breathing.

"Roxas, I…I…I don't know if I could continue…I want to…but…" She shook her head timidly, trying to collect back the blistering sensation that scorched her insides.

Her husband could only give a kind smile to her, embracing her closely to him, "If you can't do it, then it's alright…" He was puzzled though when she shook her head with refusal.

Namine stared up at him, clutching her arms close to her chest in an innocent stance of determination, "No, I want to! I started this for a reason! I'm going to end it in my own way!" She gawked down at his bulging limb, becoming memorized by the length of it; Roxas couldn't help but to feel embarrassed by her wavering gaze.

"Was it always that big?" She asked in slight astonishment, causing him to splutter over her blunt words; he wondered if it was the alcohol talking.

Before he knew it she tried to pull down his underpants, but for some reason, it was stuck. She pulled hard, adjusting the rim left to right as it nudged his erection to the same directions. Roxas cringed from the oblivious pleasure she was giving him, seeing her stick out her tongue in frustration. It seemed like even when the alcohol was drying off, it still had an effect on her coordination skills. He tried to stop her from continuing, but his mind became hazy as she kneaded the motion even more, grinding the silk against the surface of his manhood as it created friction.

"Nami—Namine…!" He bit down his lower lip, resisting the advocate to moan.

Before he thought he was going to lose it, his erection snapped out from under the band of his underwear, standing proudly with little drips escaping out from the tip. Namine was amazed over the white fluid that was emerging out, wondering what she could have done to make it react. Roxas sighed heavily from her aloof behavior, knowing all too well of the innocent structure her mind could take.

Namine couldn't make the next step though, not without reassurance. She gazed up at the flustered and bewildered blonde, noticing his agitated breathing, "Roxas, I can't go on without you…I need a push…" He knew what she meant; she needed to take her mind off of things in order to perform the unusual task she was about to do.

And so, he slowly brought his face towards her throbbing chest, rubbing his lips upon the smooth surface before beginning to suck on one of her breasts. Namine hissed from the familiar and erotic sensation, arching her back into the counter until Roxas lifted her to sit on the exterior. He slicked his tongue around her left bosom, dragging his wet streaks of saliva upon the pink plane that stood at the center. Namine moaned anxiously, bringing her chest forward into his mouth as he engulfed the precious spot with eagerness. He sucked roughly but slowly, making sure to lick every possible skin that was exposed to him. He bit the tip of her nipple, pinching the other with his fervent fingers, pulling at the sensitive hills with hopes in triggering a squeal of exhilaration out of her. When she yelped in pure bliss, he gave a satisfied grin, nailing her nipple with his tongue as he blanketed and absorbed her pink outlet. He scorched and drenched the button with his dissolving mixture of sultry dribble, blowing on the coated section lightly as he caused her to shiver. He then traveled over to the other side, giving the other breast the same care as he did with the altered twin. He squeezed the base of her round blossoms, easing them as he soothed the texture of her milky tissue into the palm of his hands.

Namine's mind was deluded to feel any humiliation, her hand frantically reaching down between them for his throbbing branch, the other reaching into his hair as she tried to clasp hold of something. She wrenched his blonde spiky mane, feeling a release of warmth between her legs as it seeped at the side of her underwear. She continued to overflow, her lower region convulsing with juices, feeling the tip of his nude member hit into her hidden clit. She pinpointed the location of his erection though, reaching for it like a magnet as she grabbed hold of the upper proportion.

Roxas growled from the hold she now had on him, jerking forward as he slammed them into the counter, claiming Namine's lips with merciless strokes with his tongue. He worshipped her tender spheres, gripping them with gentle clutches as his palms rubbed into them.

Namine moaned fervently, her breathing becoming irregular as all she could see where the kitchen lights above, "Roxas…!" She shouted achingly, brushing her thumb over the head of his arousal.

"Namine!" He quenched avidly, letting himself get lost by her ministration before attaching his lips on her exposed neck.

She screamed with a thrilling tone of ecstasy, feeling his teeth browse over her flesh as he marked and bruised her skin. She took this time to spread circles around his smooth peak, using her other delicate fingers to caress the base of the surface. Roxas squirmed above her, not believing she could commence such actions for a novice, his blood quickening as they ignited his insides.

She hummed softly as she flicked her thumb over the head, gliding it unforgivably down his length with soothing waves of gratification. She could feel Roxas heave heavily against her neck, shivering as he tried to concentrate on his own performance towards her body. She wouldn't have it though, this time, he was under her control by a 'long thread'; She giggled to herself mentally from the reference.

She edged her fingers across the ring of his tip, pressing into the sensitive tissue as Roxas hissed uneasily. She became intrigued by his reaction, taking note of it as she proceeded forward. She never done something like this before, and each new response she got indicated the results she wanted to hear.

She took the next step, trying to recollect the knowledge she had gained through those romance novels. She shifted her fingers lightly across before engulfing his member with her small delicate hand. Roxas moaned from the exchanged heat her hand was offering to his manhood, causing sweat to break off his skin from the inferno that was gathering at his groin. It was then that Namine knew she didn't need to be distracted by his touches to masturbate his sexual appetite; seeing as it made her feel confident enough to go ahead without him. She did blush though when she began to shift her hand up and down his length, creating tension as the raw flesh soothed across her palm.

"Namine…. don't…don't stop!" Roxas urged her to continue, erupting both of their faces to turn ruby.

She began to stroke faster, patting her palm into the pulsing veins, jolting his member to spit some cum. The sensation was familiar and yet new to him, feeling the support of a woman's touch as Namine glided her hand intoxicatingly against his erected organ. She pumped faster, digesting the dribble of sperm as it provided lubricant to her strokes, creating a surge of momentum to burst. She picked up stamina with her caress, feeling the sticky white substance from his tip slide into her hands as it brought pleasure to the couple. Namine felt a hot swell begin to boil at her lower region, catching the sounds of Roxas's grunts and groans to be a turn on.

It didn't take long for her other hand that was in his sweaty mane to be dragged down between them; Roxas directed her hand at the base of his limb, urging her to use it. Namine didn't have a clue was he was trying to signal her to do, but she dismissed it as she just let her instincts take over.

While her right hand continued to pump his member, Namine nudged her other hand over to the pair at the end. Roxas leached off of her neck as she strangled a snarl out of him, vibrating against her skin as he clenched his eyes shut. His hands caught her aching breasts for support, fitting them into his palms as he stroked them in-sync.

Namine hummed heavenly as his warm liquid layered over her hand, consuming it as it clung to her sweaty palm, sinking between the gaps of her fingers. Her other hand fumbled over his sack, urging him to release as she gave them a gentle squeeze. She fondled faster, giving no time to rest her hand as her wrist began feeling sore. Roxas gritted his teeth, pressing his body into hers as he sought the security of her curves.

He soon let out a roar, feeling the eruption of his climax plunging through the friction of building heat between them, "Namine…!" He jolted his member inside her grip, releasing his load of fluids passed her hands and to the top portion of her stomach.

Namine gasped in alarm from the spread, feeling the sticky material on her flesh as it mixed in with her sweat, bathing her body over the surface of her stomach to the brim of her breasts. She moaned shamefully as it could only turn her on even more, as he continued to overflow himself onto her hand, coating her skin with his white semen. Then, out of curiosity of taste, she unclasped her hold on his flexing appendage, bringing it ever so slowly to her trembling lips. Roxas watched her carefully, heaving lightly as he tried to control his rushing spill of milk, already obtaining another erection as Namine slipped one coated finger into her mouth. He groaned as she moaned slightly from the sour taste, slurping the liquid off her fingers one by one. She blushed with embarrassment from her action, drinking in his private juice as she consumed the thick clumps plastered on her hand. Once she was done with her meal, she looked up at Roxas as he gave her a nervous but possessive stare.

Before she could make an idea on what to do next, Roxas's fingers were somehow able to sneak between her blonde folds, stroking the damp clit that throbbed mercilessly under her underwear. Namine yelped with pure horror of elation, admittedly reacting from the touch as she squirmed and trapped her legs around him even tighter. He eagerly rubbed his fingers against the pearl, grinding the spot teasingly. He gathered the moist that dripped around her lower region, maneuvering his fingers to paint over her jewel so it would glisten. Namine moaned faintly, losing her breath as her heart pulsed erratically, driving her body to go insane. Roxas claimed her lips though as he continued to massage her clit, synchronizing his groans with her moans as it brought heat between their lips.

He began to feel the tightness to his erection begin to grow, bringing it closer to her warmth as he traveled his index fingers to her opening, replacing his thumb over her small knob. Namine was so distracted by the sensual motion of his hand that she couldn't even recognize where she was, letting his tongue engulf hers. Roxas took advantage of her deluded mind, entering a finger inside her tight space with no force of warning. Namine whimpered from the intrusion, feeling the other digits expand her entrance as the other thrust inside her, flushing out her feminine nectar. Namine's hands motioned around the counter, trying her best to grab hold of something, seeking support as her muscles clenched. As she couldn't find anything stable enough to sustain her urge, Namine substituted Roxas's shoulders to be her pole, indenting his skin with the blunt edge of her nails. He didn't seem to mind the fierce hold she had on him though, using his other hand to peel away the drenched cloth that gripped seductively against her hips.

He pulled the silk halfway down her legs, the middle section to the satin underwear stained with Namine's dripping cum. Since she didn't have the security of her panties to collect the moist that was leaking out from her womanhood, Namine's wetness began to trickle down her legs, showing no hesitation to stop. Roxas enjoyed the sight of the glistening substance, watching it carefully as it streamed down her thighs. Namine blushed shamefully from his stare, feeling his fingers dig inside her core even deeper.

She arched her back from the tight access of his digits, feeling them writhe inside her heat as they urged her walls to grasp hold of them. Roxas pumped his fingers in and out, preserving the humid and damp refuge of her passage as he stroked her gently. She cried out from the motion, breathing fervently as she leeched her lips onto his mouth, gripping his tongue between her lips as she sucked on the appendage. He thrust his fingers deeper inside, stamping his thumb on her clit as he shifted it around. Namine screamed from the pressure, advising him to thrust faster as she brought her pelvic up into him. He obliged to her silent command, stroking faster as her honey spread wildly around his hand, purging his fingers to feel muggy from the flow she was providing him. He kept an even pace of stamina, shoving in and out slowly but deeply as he wanted to please every space within her; seeing he won't be this patient later.

Namine soon began to feel exceedingly hot, the sensation traveling through her as it cleansed her lower region, boiling her orgasm to erupt at any moment, "Ro—Roxas…!" She released with a wail, seizing his shoulders as she pushed herself against him, her climax shattering through her.

Roxas felt the flood of her orgasm, drowning his hands over the pour as it heavily cascaded down between her legs. He moaned from the amount, squishing the liquid chemicals between his fingers as he slowly pulled his hand away, "Namine, there's a lot, sweetheart…" He softly said with endearment, kissing her forehead gently as sweat profoundly broke off her skin.

She shuddered against him, doing her best to catch her breathing, feeling numb as she felt drained; but she knew she had to be strong, for it was just the beginning. After letting her breathing settle for a bit, Roxas took no time to waste in bringing the rest of her undergarment down. He wrenched the wet cloth right off from her feet, tossing the material somewhere in the background as it slapped onto the ground. Namine was startled by the sudden action, feeling her body being picked up as he placed her back on the ridge of the counter. He soon was able to kneel down on the floor, sitting up with his knees as he forced her legs to wrap themselves around his shoulders. She gasped as she realized what he was doing, dragging her body forward so her lower sanctum was literally upheld above his face.

"Rox—Roxas…?" She proclaimed nervously, bringing her hands over his hair as she anxiously tried to prepare herself.

Without warning or declaration on what he was about to do, Roxas plunged his tongue inside Namine's slick and wet opening. She gasped harshly from the contact and invasion of his tender tongue, feeling the appendage start to drink her in. He dragged his tongue over the pink layers of moist, hoisting his tongue up in order to tease the sore gem above. He dove his tongue back inside her canal though, gripping her thighs as he brought her forbidden sanctum closer to his mouth. He could feel the drops of her cum peel down from beneath, gathering the clumped droplets into his mouth with greed. He thrust his tongue inside, pulling it back as he began to make love to her divinity; tending the short passage that he was able to muster with his vigorous tongue.

Namine whimpered from the immense strokes, feeling his hot mouth breath heavily into her as he took in the scent of her arousal. She silently began to wail, drooling a bit from the intense position they were in; it was making her feel disgracefully hot.

He dragged his tongue all over the slick gap, worming his tongue around the sensitive walls as they reacted; this caused him to chuckle. Namine gripped her hands into his rebellious and sweaty blonde mane, urging him to go forward and deeper, seeking the release her body was thirsting for. He complied to her forceful and silent demand, drawing his tongue out before he aggressively stabbed it back inside, his tip fiddling with her tube. The female spouse screamed from the exploit, bowing forward as her thighs squeezed around his head, but not too tight that it would actually harm him. Roxas commanded her thighs to open wider, taking in her sex more fully into his thriving mouth, seeking the warmth of her fluids. He soon drew his mouth over the cavern, sucking on the ridges of her canal as his tongue continued to play inside her.

Namine couldn't believe how deep he was going inside her labia, trembling from the taut consumption as he educed her pelvis to burn jubilantly. She cried out as the sensation flickered her body to become ablaze, shouting as her eruption rushed forward. The creamy nectar that came from inside her, poured and bombarded into his mouth like honey. He gripped hold of her, relishing her taste as it glued over his mouth, creating a wild mess as he tried to clean it all off with his eager tongue.

He gulped cunningly without any revulsion, taking delight over her sweetness as Namine contained a flavor he could never get rid of to have. He slowly brought her trembling legs down on the tile floor, adjusting her hips so she could be comfortable while resting her body for a moment. She limply brought her hands over his shoulders, pinning her forehead against his as she panted lightly. She felt his lips nip innocently at the side of her neck, traveling over to her chin before claiming her lips in a passionate bond.

Namine blushed heavily, finding she could taste herself between his lips, trying her best to get away, but Roxas restrained her from doing so. He devoured her mouth, seeking the treasure of her tongue as he exchanged the heavenly fluids that still existed in his mouth. She clamored inside her mind, feeling somehow aroused by this, bringing him closer while cupping his cheeks.

_'Roxas…'_ They drew away from each other, a snicker escaping out of Roxas's lips, "I just wanted to prove to you how good you taste…" He explained seductively with a tantalizing tone.

She blushed from his suave attitude, pushing him away, "It's not fair; I want to pleasure you, not the other way around…" She lightly added with annoyance, but that confidence was soon wiped out when she noticed the bulge that was slowly returning.

"You know, you're just too damn cute sometimes…" Roxas stated flirtatiously with aggravation, but gave a loving smile, "Namine, you don't have to do anything if you're not ready, we can take this step by step…we're married you know, there's no rush to give me pleasure when we have the rest of our lives."

"But…but…" She tried to insist, her hands beginning to tremble as she placed them on his thighs; which were dangerously close to his groin, "I made a New Years resolution to give you the best sex ever…" She mumbled diffidently, bowing her head so he wouldn't be able to see her thwarting blush.

He actually chuckled aloud from this, "Namine!" He startled her from his mirth, "A New Years resolution doesn't mean you have to do it right away, honey…" He gently clasped his hands on her round cheeks that never seemed to fade from her youth, "I love you, you idiot...don't you know we have the whole year for you to give me the best sex I ever had?"

She began to doubt her skills though, but he gave her a pleasant smirk, "Besides, why should we waste everything all on one night? Trust me, that hand job was defiantly first-class…considering it was your first time…I mean…wow~…" He elegantly shifted his brows to empathize his meaning, causing her face to erupt in mortification as he kissed her lips softly, "I want you to pleasure me every night…and after this night…I'll even tell you my New Years resolution…"

He seemed to perk her interest, "What's yours?" She asked innocently.

He silent her though with his finger, "After we finish what you started…" He pointed out sternly and affectionately.

Somehow though, Namine gave in, "Fine, but…" She tried to build up the courage to speak, "I get to be on top."

"Wha—what!?" Roxas was actually shocked from the demand; where the hell did his sweet and shy Namine go? Not that he was really complaining.

"While I'm still buzzed, I at least want to end this with me being on top for once!" Namine safely proclaimed, pushing her husband back until he was laid across the floor.

Roxas grunted from the harsh shove, never getting the chance to speak as Namine already attached her lips upon his. He moaned from the strokes she pressed over his tongue, sliding hers with his as they danced and fiddled between their mouths. She nervously pressed her hands on his chest for support, which caused Roxas to grab hold of her hips as he brought her naked body over his. Namine's dripping tomb hovered over Roxas's throbbing limb, preparing to enter at any given moment. He hissed from the anticipation, biting her bottom lip as he urged her to continue before he ravished her body right on the kitchen floor. He soon scolded himself for rushing, letting her adjust to the new position she was about to embark.

Their lips departed, leaving a wet trail between them as they gazed into the other's blue hue of orbs. Namine brought her shoulders up as she began to feel nervous, but she shook her head to shake away the feeling; she wasn't a child anymore, this was her husband, a man who she had given herself to. She needed him to aid her though, so when she rubbed her hands over his chest, leading it up to his shoulders, he began to help her descend down.

Namine squinted from the awkward and pristine movement of their position, finding the intrusion of his member to be rigid and durable. Roxas groaned from the slow transfer they were committing, panting as he felt the heat of her tube, scorching the tip of his branch that was already inside. The blonde female settled the rest of him inside, gasping as she felt the point of his staff make contact with her cervix, grinding into the sensitive spot. Roxas held onto her hips, adjusting his fingers in order to grip her rear with anxious delight. She moaned from his grasp, motioning forward so her clitoris was able to hit upon the underside of his abdomen. Roxas growled from the tension, bringing one hand forward while the other stayed by her rear and hip. With that hand, he placed it between their fused bodies, tickling her pearl as he began to stroke it gently with his fingers.

This made Namine react by letting out a shriek, jolting up as Roxas quickly brought her down. She whined from the advancement he maliciously made, beginning to pick up momentum as she started to ride him. She implanted her hands on his shoulders for support rising and falling on top of his rigid arousal, moaning blissfully from its design as it pulsed inside her. She felt the pour of her juices react from the chafing, spilling her chemicals in pleasure over his pumping and stiff organ. Roxas slapped her bottom though, causing her to squeak, as he ordered her to go faster.

She obeyed his command, feeling him begin to rub her clit roughly as he assembled her personal flow over the coin, causing their lower areas to glisten. He then shot the hand that was on her bottom's cheek over one of her bouncing breasts, clutching the soft tissue as he took care in tweaking her globe, smudging the puncture of her nipple around in his hot and sweaty palm. Namine began to raise her hips higher, slamming the lower half of her body into Roxas's personal tower as she created a wet rhythmic sound to echo across the kitchen. She pounded harder and harder, making sure that his slugger hit the mark of her womb's access, causing it to be sore from the jagged strokes.

Her hot core was addicting to his shaft, forcing his hips up as he collided himself into her. Namine jolted from the impact, moaning huskily as he groaned hoarsely, foregoing the perfection of his key to match inside her keyhole.

"Roxas…" She heavily called out with light pants following afterwards, using the support of his hard chest to bring her hips even higher, repeating his name over and over again.

She pummeled into him, causing his eyes to roll back in ecstasy, finding the motion of her body to be too much. She waved over on top of him, making sure to provide any source of massage she can give to his smoldering shaft. Roxas extracted his hands away from her clit and breast, placing them over her trembling hips as he shifted her thrust to go deeper.

Namine could feel herself going to the edge, but she was grinding her teeth with refusal, desiring Roxas to climax first. So, she began to go faster, swinging her body back and forth as she urged his erection to ejaculate inside her.

She formulated a wet slide as she continued to ride him dynamically, one that Roxas couldn't take anymore. He sat up and took Namine into a tight embrace, changing their positions as she continued to sit over him, but with him sitting up with her. He brought his hips forward, thrusting inside her as he matched her descents upon his throbbing and cramped dowel. He felt her fluids drip over him, her walls clamping as they restricted a tight hold on him, binding his shaft as she squeezed him tenderly to set free his white swarm of semen; and God knows how badly he wanted to.

She wrapped her arms securely around his shoulders, continuing their sweet love making as they sought each others' warmth. Roxas's hands traveled over Namine's curves, rubbing her hot and sweaty skin as they both panted together, "Together…" He suggested warmly, gripping her rear as he grind her body against his.

"**Roxas…!**" She yelped with a soft moan, feeling his mouth going over her shoulder as he bit lightly against her sensitive skin.

And with one final airborne thrust, Roxas triggered both his and Namine's orgasm, mixing their fluids together as they spilled over each other, "**Namine…!**" He let out a roar, letting his wife scream out his own name, sending the call of their names to the heavens.

She implanted her body into his, pressing the soft globe of her beasts into his heaving chest, squirming from the flood between them. They were both covered by immense drips of sweat, conjuring their breathing to return halfway to normal as they panted lightly. Namine let out a tremor, feeling the exhaustion of her orgasm, holding onto her husband for support. Sex like this was always good between them, comparing it to their first night together in college and wedding night, to the bliss of their unity during the months. Still, she was always shy to make love to him, finding their moments together in bed to be rare; which made it humorous that their long absence in bed would take place in the kitchen.

Roxas felt himself deflate inside her passage, but it wasn't long until he began to have another erection, spicing Namine's insides to go wild.

"Roxas, what are you…?" The young wife replied hesitantly, moaning as he filled in her tight space again.

He grinned with a seductive look, scheming over the naughty ideas that were beginning to plague his mind, "Oh, the New Year is far from over, Namine. We have the whole day ahead of us. Remember, you made an oath to give me the best sex I ever had; and I attend such a promise to last for a very long time."

She whimpered from his devious words, succumbing to his wishes though as she replied, "We'll…we'll see who will be screaming…. the loudest tonight…" She murmured timidly, trying her best to sound confident.

Roxas couldn't help but to chuckle at her, pinning her to the base of the counter, grinding into her, "I'll take that challenge, honey. After all, we're just getting started…" He thrust painfully slow and deeply inside her, making sure to hit that sore center of hers with much exertion as possible. Namine whined from the swell, bringing her legs over his waist as she brought him inside an affectionate embrace.

They left fireworks in their wake as they made love once again, their moans and screams dying into the cheering night of the grand New Year of 2010.

RxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxNxRxN

It was eight o'clock in the morning before they even realized it, going through the aftermath of their seventh round together. Roxas wiped off the perspiration that trickled across his forehead, feeling the heavy dampness of his hair as his bangs shadowed over his hazy and fatigue eyes. Namine was curled up to his side, panting intensely as she tried to recover from the orgasm he freshly gave her. Their bodies were glistening, scintillating as the sun's rays seeped in through the closed curtains of the master bedroom. They had torn the sheets apart, feeling too hot to be cloaked by the layers of quilts.

Roxas finally got his breathing back, looking up at the ceiling as he stated solemnly, "We still have six more left; I'm not quitting until we get to thirteen." Namine sighed with exasperation from his manly pride, bringing her head over his chest in order to hear his rapid heartbeat, "You're such a guy…" She informed him playfully, her body sticky and humid as she had multiple patches of fluids on her; and it wasn't just the sweat alone, "I'm in a dire need of a shower…"

Roxas chuckled with a glint of lust in his eyes, "Care if I join you so we can make eight?" She covered her face inside the crook of his shoulder, finding herself to be embarrassed from his brash comment.

That's when something hit her like a doornail, "Wait, you never did tell me what your New Years resolution was…Roxas…" She looked over and eyed him with curiosity, yearning to know his oath towards the New Year before they continue on with their 'physical' love.

He actually hummed with contentment, providing her a loving smile, "Couldn't wait anymore, huh?" She frowned with a pout, edging him to answer her.

He chortled lowly as he pulled himself up on the pillows behind the bedpost, assembling Namine closer to him, "Well, if you insist…" He brought her over in a bridal position, leaning over her ear as he whispered to her hoarsely, "To take you every chance I get until you're pregnant with our first child…and then our second…and then our third…and so on…" Namine's face erupted into a brilliant hue of red, never having a chance to speak or retort as Roxas pulled her over his shoulder, heading for the bathroom as they make haste in succeeding his New Year's resolution to come true.

END

Kiome-Yasha: "I finally finished! Sorry this took so long Caity DX! I still hope you liked it! This one somehow turned out shorter than Light my Candle, but that's because I think I started the lemon a little earlier off. So, what did you guys think? Did you drool over it? Did you get a nosebleed? Tell me if it was good, please! I wanted to add more information and stuff in this one-shot, but I decided to leave it all a mystery; in case I wanted to make another Namixas lemon again ;D (which I'm sure will happen in due time). Okay, now that this lemon is over, time to get going on that Terra/Aqua lemon :P. Oh yeah! Please leave supportive comments and reviews; they're appreciated! :D"

Namine: "Kiome-Yasha is such a pervert for us Roxas…"

Roxas: "I'm not complaining, I get hot sex in the end with you; which reminds me…baby-making time! :3"

Namine: "Aren't you tired yet!? DX"

Kiome-Yasha: "Hehehe…X3"


End file.
